


Eyes Wide Like Cherry Pies

by Darlings (FromDreamstoEmpires), FromDreamstoEmpires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anakin is a Lana Del Rey Art Hoe Confirmed, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, But it ends happy, Dom/sub, I live for gentle dom Obi-Wan y'all, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obikin Big Bang 2018, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shmi Lives, Sugar Daddy, also touch starved obikin bc it's what I deserve, the angst is just anakin and obi wan pining over each other and miscommunication, the sugar baby/daddy bdsm club au, these poor boys are so oblivious to their feelings omg someone help them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDreamstoEmpires/pseuds/Darlings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDreamstoEmpires/pseuds/FromDreamstoEmpires
Summary: Anakin doesn't think he'll ever see Obi-Wan again after having a one might stand with him. But somehow life keeps bringing them together again and again. Neither of them can deny their attraction to each other and Anakin can't say that he hates the arrangement that they have. Having someone spoil him and theow money at him isn't the worst thing he's done.The only thing thats stopping Anakkin from being happy? Struggling to accept that he deserves it.





	1. Lights, Camera, Acción

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all!! I hope you enjoy this fic, I know I enjoyed writing it! This fic has become my baby and I'm so excited to share it with y'all. I've been working on it since October for the Big Bang!:)
> 
> Title comes from the song Cola by Lana Del rey and the chapter title comes from the song Put Me In A Movie by Lana Del Rey. Honestly all her songs have inspired this fic. :)

  
The bed rocked and the frame hit the wall repeatedly with every movement. Each thump matched their movements and the only sounds that could be heard were their moans. Ben, at least Anakin hoped that was his name because he couldn't remember, held onto the headboard, using it as a leverage as he relentlessly pounded into Anakin.

Anakin through his head back, baring his throat and letting him fuck every single thought out of him. Anakin knew he was being loud, but he didn't think he could be quiet even if he tried. He dragged his nails down Ben’s back as he fucked him roughly and he was sure he left scratches all over his back. Ben held his legs open, one leg thrown over his shoulder while the other was wrapped loosely around his waist. Anakin was reduced to a mess, only being able to moan and whine while Ben hit his sweet spot on nearly every thrust. He fucked in and out of him harder and faster with every noise Anakin let out.

Ben reached down and tangled his hand in Anakin’s curls, pulling his head back and Anakin couldn't help but moan at the feeling. Ben leaned down and sucked hickeys on his skin and left bite marks wherever he could reach, marking him up and if Anakin was being honest he loved it. Anakin let out a loud moan as he tightened his leg around Ben’s waist as he sped up and Anakin couldn't help but get louder with every thrust. He was sure the hand gripping his hip would leave bruises from how tight his hold was.

After a few more thrusts, Anakin came with a whine, his body arching up into Ben’s. It wasn’t long before he followed soon after.

Ben rolled off of him and the two of them laid on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Ben turned to look at him and asked him, “Are you alright? Do you need anything? Can I get you anything?”

Anakin smiled and said, “I’m good.” His body ached in the best way. “Actually I'm very good. Holy shit, I can’t remember the last time I had sex that good.”

Ben laughed, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” And honestly Anakin was almost angry that Ben’s voice could do things to him.  
  
Ben turned to his side and looked at him before he said, “You should get some sleep. You look like you're about to pass out at any moment.”

  
It wasn’t that easy. He was tired of course, but he couldn't fall asleep as easily as Ben could. Instead he stared at the wall trying to will himself to sleep. 

It wasn't that he was uncomfortable on the bed, on the contrary Ben’s bed was very comfortable. But he was never comfortable sleeping in someone else's bed, especially when he knew that he would be leaving in the morning or be kicked out by which ever one night stand he had. He didn't expect this time to be any different even if Ben seemed nice enough.

Anakin couldn't really explain it either if he was being honest. Something just felt empty inside him, sleeping in the same bed with someone who would kick him out in the morning. He didn't belong there. Not when he knew he wouldn't be staying long enough for Ben to wake up in the morning to see him still there. Anakin had his rules and he wasn't about to break them. Not for Ben, not for anyone. He closed his eyes and listened to Ben's even breathing and followed after him.

  
_________

Anakin snuck out of the apartment before the sun fully rose. He never stayed longer than he needed to when be slept with his one night stands and it was always their places rather than his. He never woke up his partners, at least not on purpose and the guys he slept with seemed to prefer it that way at least. He figured the less interaction they had the better it would be for the both of them. Anakin never stayed around long enough anyways. He didn't want to go through being kicked out as soon as his one night stand woke up. The quicker he got out the lesser of a chnace he had at having to have awakward conversations. And he could avoid the pitying looks he got from them when they woke up. He looked around to make sure he didn't leave anything behind, and made his way out the door and to his car parked outside.

The thing was is that he dreaded going back to his own apartment. Or to be more precise: he dreaded having to see Padme or Ahsoka anytime he did this. They knew what he did and he knew that they didn't approve of how he coped. Anakin knew that they meant well and they were just worried about him, especially after what happened with his ex. That didn't mean he was ready to answer any of their questions. Or that he was ready to face what he was doing. He was terrible liar even to those that didn't know him and he was even a worse liar to those that did know him. Maybe whatever merciful god there was would make it so he could avoid running into Padme or Ahsoka when he got back. It wasn't likely, but he could at least hope that would happen.

Padme was usually always up before Anakin made it back and she always manage to catch him when he came back in the morning. He knew that Padme was only looking out for him, but he still didn't want to have to answer any of her questions when he saw her. Or have to be judged by her, she never exactly said anything about what he did, but he knew she disapproved of what he was doing. He didn't want to have to see the disappointment in her eyes every time he came came back to their apartment after sleeping with someone. It always hurt more to see the disappointment than anything else.

He pushed his key in and opened the door, quickly going inside and locking it behind him.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the coast was clear.

“Good morning, Anakin.”

Too soon. He called victory too soon.

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly before he opened them again and turned around heading to where she was sitting like he was going to his own funeral. Padme was already awake drinking her coffee and her laptop was open with her notes beside her with colorful highlights and text books. Anakin held on to the hope that he might have woken up early enough to sneak back in and avoid her. He knew it was a long shot of course but he could still hope. At least Ahsoka wasn't up yet.

“Good morning, Padme.” Anakin said cheerfully, hoping he could deter her.

She gave him an unimpressed look. "Anakin where exactly were you last night?” Padme asked, looking at him, or more accurately looking at the bite marks on his neck. 

Anakin felt himself blush as he covered up the marks with his hand. He loved seeing them but it was when he came back to their apartment that he remembered why he had the 'No Visible Marks In Places He Can't Cover Up' rule.

“I went out to meet up with some friends.”

Padme sighed and shook her head. “Anakin, why do you even bother trying to lie to me when I’ve known you almost our whole lives? You're a terrible liar you know." She paused before raising an eyebrow. "Besides you don't have any other friends outside of our group and I know you didn't see them last night."

He huffed. “I met a guy at the bar.” He said and left it at that.

Padmé just shook her head and got up to make herself another cup of coffee.

“Go take a shower and get some rest, Ani. There's waffles in the microwave when you get up.” She said as she messed up his curlsp>

Anakin smiled and said , “Thank you, Padme. I do appreciate it you know? I know I don't say it enough but I do.”

Padme me smiled as she fixed herself another cup of coffee and said, “I know you do.”

___________

He closed his eyes, letting the hot water run over him. It was almost like the water washed away the lingering touches. It was calming in a way that he couldn't exactly explain. Like the water washed all the memories away and he didn't have to think about anything. He enjoyed the sex of course it was always good and it made him stop thinking about everything else going on in his life. But seeing the bruises scattered on his body the morning after always served to remind him that this was just temporary. He knew what he was doing wasn't exactly what was best for him but it helped. It helped that he could focus on something else instead of the problems running around his mind. That for a few hours he didn't have to think about the mess going on in his life. He washed his hair and scrubbed his body down and ran his his hand over his neck. He pressed down on the marks and sighed at the feeling. He knew his throat was covered in red bitemarks and purple finger shaped bruises to match the marks on his hips and thighs. He pressed down on the marks and closed his eyes at the feeling. It was temporary but it still meant something to happen.

He got out of the shower and dried himself off. Anakin pulled on some sweats and a hoodie before he curled up on his bed and pulled his blanket around him. He turned on a show on netflix but he wasn't exactly paying attention to it. He couldn't help but wonder if here was ever gonna be a time when he didn't feel so empty. He still couldn't understand how he could feel so alone even when he wasn't. 

'But you are.' A voice inside him whispered.

He got what he needed with the men he slept with. He didn't have to deal with any of the pain that came with being in a relationship. Without the pain he knew would come sooner or later. It was easier for him this way. And it was definitely better like this. At least that's what Anakin told himself after every one night stand he had. And maybe...if he repeated it to himself enough times he might start to believe it.

But it still hurt. Even after the bruises faded, it still hurt. He still felt empty after everything that happened. Even after he got what he needed his heart felt heavier than it ever did and that, Anakin thought to himself, was never going to go away.

 


	2. Club Queen On The Downtown Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the late update y'all!!! Finals were keeping me busy but I finally managed to finish it! But I hope the long halter and smut make up for it!!<3 I hope y'all like and enjoy this chapter! I'm posting ch 3 on Monday and ch 4 on Thursday!<3 This chapter especially had me nervous and anxious bc well I'm not sure tbh but it did but I hope y'all do enjoy it :)
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song Art Deco by Lana Del Rey:)

The week went by fairly quickly and soon it was Friday. Anakin was working on one of his beloved paintings. He sat out on the balcony of his apartment as he painted the view he had. He dipped his brush into his palette and added some more purple onto the sunset before deciding he was satisfied with the colors. He lived for these moments where it was just him and his paintings and nothing else.

“Nice.”

Anakin startled as he turned to find Padme standing beside him.

“I was looking for you but you were busy with your painting.”

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and shrugged his shoulders, giving her a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry, I always zone out when I start painting.”

Padme laughed and shook her head. “I know you do. How’ve you been?”

“I’m...okay,” he said. He gestured to the painting he was working on. “What do you think?”

Padme looked at it with careful concentration as she always did whenever he asked her to look at any of his paintings. His latest one was a perfect replication of their balcony view of the city. Buildings standing tall and the sun setting behind them as people walked by. The colors were bright and vibrant, contrasting the greys of the buildings.

“I love it!”

Anakin smiled at that and said, “You say that with every painting I do, Padme.”

“That's because I love every painting you do Anakin.”

Anakin blushed at the compliment. “Thank you.”

“Are you going to enter the painting for the art show?”

“I want to but, well… I’m not sure if I’ll be able to since my professor hasn't replied back.” Anakin told her and Padme wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

“Anakin you put too much pressure on yourself, you’ll get in and you’ll win because you're talented. Don't ever forget that,” she said, and leaned against one of the open doors. Anakin sighed and nodded more for Padme’s sake than his own.

  
He knew it wasn't just about being able to enter the art competition, it was also about proving himself as an artist. That he was capable of winning this art competition and that he had the skills. It was about Anakin wanting to prove to himself that he could do it, that he was actually good at this. It was about Anakin proving that he actually stood a chance at being an artist. It didn't hurt that if he won he would be able to get the check for the competition, something he desperately needed for the debt that was piling up for his mother's medical bills, and his own job didn’t pay enough to cover his own bills and his mothers medicine.

“Oh, by the way,” Padme said, “Do you wanna go to the bar later? Satine and I are celebrating her getting the internship she applied for. Bail and Breaha are gonna be there, and I think Ahsoka's coming too."

  
“I don't know, Padme, this painting isn't finished yet and I really need to work on it and some of the others for the competition."

“Anakin you’ve been working on that paining all day. Come out with us, you could use the fresh air.”

“I suppose I can go…”

She smiled faintly. “Please? I know this week has been hard and I know you saw Shmi yesterday at the hospital and she's doing better …and well you need some time away from here.”

He sighed and nodded. He supposed that Padme had a point and he was almost finished with his painting anyway. He wouldn't be doing anything other than ordering out and trying not think about his mom, she was doing better...but it seemed like anytime she made any progress it would all go to hell. He wonders what it is he ever did to deserve someone like Padme being in his life.

  
She made to leave when Anakin called out and gave her a smile as he said, “Hey, Padme? Thanks.”

She looked back at him and smiled as she said, “Anytime, Ani.” She walked back inside to get ready for the night out.

Whatever it was that he did to have Padme in his life, he was glad he did it.

  
                        ____________

Anakin, as always, was late and the last one to get the bar. He had gotten side tracked working on his painting and lost track of time when Ahsoka called him wondering where he was. He told Ahsoka and the others to go ahead and order drinks and he'd meet up with the them as soon as he could.  


Anakin found his friends and sat down at the table when Ahsoka told him, “Took you long enough, Skyguy! Now we can finally order the drinks!”

“You could have ordered without me!” He laughed as she waved down a waiter.

  
“Anakin if we ordered without you, you’d be going on and on about how we left you behind and how no one in this world truly loves you.” Padme said with a smirk as she remembered all the times Anakin had done just that.

  
Padme was leaning into her girlfriend’s side and Satine laughed at his pout.

Anakin felt a pang in his chest at seeing them and seeing Bail and Breha. It was jealousy, not at the couples themselves but at what they had. He didn't think he could ever have that sort of relationship. Someone who would look at him the same way Padme looked at Satine- like she was the only one in the room. Or the way Bail looked at Breha with the softest smile on his face as he looked at her like she hung the moon. No, Anakin didn't think anyone could ever look at him like that.

He was brought out by his thoughts when he heard Satine say, “I’ll be the designated driver then.”

It was to be expected, Satine was usually the designated driver of the group. Within a few minutes the waiter came back with the first round of drinks, a mixture of margaritas and shots.

Anakin sipped on his pina colada as he listened along with the others as Bail and Padme talked about their internships in the senate.

He noticed the way Padme and Satine held hand

“I’m gonna order another drink I’ll be back.” Anakin told him as he got up from the table and there was was a chorus of acknowledgement

  
He sighed as he looked back at the group when he got to the bar. He felt awful because he was jealous of his friends-jealous that they seemed to be so happy and he knew he would never get to have that. He felt guilty for being jealous in the first place because they were his friends and they deserved more than anyone else to be happy. He felt awful because he was here trying to enjoy himself while his mother was in the hospital recovering from the last round of treatment and he couldn't do anything about it. He was worried because of the amount of debt that was piling up over the medical bill. He felt guilty because it wasn’t fair that just when his mother was getting better the treatment stopped working-just when he thought he could get to be happy after everything that happened it was taken away from him before he even knew it. worried because the amount of debt that was piling up over the medical bills. He was here and he still felt as empty as ever. He was here and Anakin wasn't sure things were ever going to get better.

He took a step to the side and bumped into someone.

“Oh god, I’m sorry abou-” Anakin stopped mid sentence as he saw who exactly it was that he ran into. The universe was conspiring against him, he was sure of it there was no other explanation about running into his one night stand again.

Ben looked just as surprised as seeing him by the way he said, “It’s you!

“It is and it's you!"

“Can't say I expected to run into you again. Not that I'm not pleased that I did of course.”

“Ben, right?” And god Anakin hoped he was right because otherwise this would be really fucking embarrassing for him. Anakin could already feel a blush creeping up on his cheek and laughed. “My name’s Anakin, I’m not sure if you remembered....”

Ben raised an eyebrow and with a sly smile he said “I do. You left pretty quickly in the morning.”

  
Anakin felt his face get redder at hearing that. He didn't know why but he felt the need to explain himself to him.

"I'm sorry it's just that I had to classes that day.." No he didn't, but Bem didn't have to know that.

Ben laughed and honestly it wasn’t fair at all that Ben had such a beautiful laugh along with a fucking accent that made him want to drop to his knees right then and there. And his gorgeous hair that he wanted to run his fingers through and mess up. Honestly, no one had a right to look as good as he did.

Ben had on a black suit with the first few buttons undone from his shirt and his tie was loose. Anakin notice a few strands of his hair falling over his eyes from how often he had run his hand through it. Ben looked more suited to be in an office with a view than at this bar. It was similar to the first time he had met him.

  
“Do you come here often? Anything you’d recommend me?” Ben gave the menu over to Anakin so he could look at it.

“I usually drink margaritas. Those are always pretty damn good. But you don't look like the type to enjoy those.” Anakin looked over at him smiling.

Ben laughed, “No, I stick to whiskey or wine.“

Anakin smiled and went back to the menu, “I'm gonna go with a another pina colada. ”

Ben flagged down the bartender.

“What can I get you?”

“One pina colada and a glass of Jack Daniels' Old No 7. Whiskey,” he said, and the bartender nodded, turning away to start on the drinks. Anakin couldn't help but watch Ben in interest. “So do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Come here often.”

“You're persistent, Ben, I'll give you that.” Anakin said with a smile. “Yeah, I guess I do come here often. The Outlander is close enough to my campus and the company is always good.

Ben glanced over at him and nodded. He couldn't tell if it was in agreement to the company part or what, but he liked think it was.

He gave him a rueful smile and told him, "So I've been told."

Anakin couldn't help but ask him, "You don't seem like the type of person to be in bar like this one."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Anakin gestured at Ben, "I mean...your suit and watch and your glasses all look like they cost more the my entire rent. Probably more than my tuition You just look like you belong at a high end strip club rather than a bar where all the college students go to."

"I usually do go to a high end club, although it's not a strip club."

He wanted to ask more about it but he thought better of it.

"So what made you come here?"

Ben sounded amused, "You're awfully chattier than last time."

He shrugged, "I'm just curious. I didn't think I'd ever run into you again."

"I was actually just driving around the city, And I found this place and Inthought a change of scenery might do me some good. Usually I would be at the other establishment, the high end one," He clarified before continuing, "but I didn't feel up to going over there today. But I needed a drink and this place seemed as good as any other one. I certainly don't mind running into you tonight. I have to say that it was a pleasant surprise." Ben said as his eyes looked him over.

Anakin felt hinself flush. He couldn't help but wonder what was the name of the high end club Ben went to.

Ben turned his attention back to the bartender when he saw him come back with the drinks. Obi-Wan grabbed the bill before Anakin could even reach for it. “Don't worry I got it.”

“No, Ben, you don't have to.”

“I know I don't have to,” Ben said. “But I want to, Anakin.”

“Really, I can pay for my own drink.”

“It's on me,” Ben said again. “Consider it as me making good on my promise of buying you a drink from the last time we met."

Anakin hesitated before taking the drink and saying, “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” He said with a smile

Anakin walked back to his friends with his drink. While Ahsoka and her friends were playing pool and by the looks of it she was hustling everyone for their money. Satine and Padme were still at the table when he sat down.

“Who’s the guy at the bar, Ani?” Padme asked curiously.

“No one just someone I met while ordering my drink.” He said as he sipped on his drink.

“He’s definitely cute.” Padme told him with a sly smile.

“Definitely your type too.” Satine chimed in.

“Anakin, he’s looked over your way at least seven times since you got here.” Padme said as she took another shot of tequila. “Are you gonna talk to him?”

“What? No, of course not.”

Padme gave him an unimpressed look.

She sighed, "Just be careful, Anakin." 

He flashed a smile as he said, "I always am."

  
Anakin finished his drink and looked back at Ben. He wasn't looking at him at the moment and was nursing a drink in his hand. Anakin bit his lip as he considered going back and talking to him. He shook his head, no that was a bad idea. Anakin had rules he followed, he never slept with the same person twice and he didn’t try to initiate conversations with them or get to know them. A final drink and glanced over his shoulder was all it took for him to consider it.

Fuck it.

“I’m going to grab another drink.”

  
Padme and Satine gave him knowing looks as he got up. Padme looked back at Ben taking him in, seemingly making a note about him.

  
Anakin flagged down the bartender and ordered his drink and went to pay for it when the bartender told him, “It’s already paid for.”

Although Anakin already had a suspicion as to who it was that bought him his drink he still asked, “By who?”

“The guy over there said anything that the pretty boy with the blue eyes and tattoos ordered was on him.” The bartender said as he shrugged.

Anakin nodded and walked over to Ben.

“So I'm pretty huh?”

Ben was still nursing the glass of whiskey in hand as he leaned back in his chair. He raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down. "Well you are in fact, pretty.”

  
Anakin put his drink on the counter and leaned against it.

“I’m not pretty.” And if Anakin pouted, well then that wasn't anyone's business but his own.

Ben chuckled, “Than what would you describe yourself as?”

“Ruggedly handsome, for one. Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you buying me drinks?”

 

Ben shrugged. “You’re cute and I remember what it was like to be a college student, and it's my money. It's the least I can do, Anakin."

 

Anakin was quiet. It was true, it was his money and he could do whatever he wanted with it, but he still felt bad about accepting it. Even though he did appreciate the free drinks, being a college student meant he couldn't afford some things. He didn't mind the free drinks of course or that it was Ben buying them, but he didn't want Ben to feel like he owed Anakin anything because of what happened between them.

“You don't have to. Honestly, please don't feel like you have to buy me drinks. I don't... I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything because of what happened the last time we met.”

Ben blinked at him, “I don't feel like I owe you anything, Anakin. The drinks are on me because I want to pay for them. I'm not trying to pressure you into anything or make you uncomfortable. If you want me to stop then I’ll stop buying you your drinks.”

“It doesn't make me uncomfortable."

“Then in that case order yourself another drink and enjoy yourself, Anakin.”

Anakin was confused to say the least. No one had ever just bought him drinks just because they wanted to, they were always interested in him only for sex. But when Ben looked at him it was genuine interest that he saw in his eyes and that was something Anakin didn't understand.  
  
“Do you pay for every 21 year old college student's drinks at the bars you got to?”

“Just those who catch my interest.”

“So, you find me interesting?"

Taking another sip of his drink, Ben said , “I do.”

“Then I'm glad to have caught your interest, Ben.”

Ben smiled and said, “I'm gald you did too. You should go back, I don't wnat to keep you here."

Anakin smiled back and said, “I should.” Except he didn't move. He could go back there and feel guilty at the jealousy he felt at watching his friends be happy. He could sit down and try to have fun, or at least pretend to for their sake. But he didn't want to watch the way Padme and Satine and Bail and Braha glowed with happiness. He could sit down and pretend that he was okay and that his world wasn't falling apart right now. He could pretend that he and Ben didn't know each other, that they're just two complete strangers. He could also stay here and actually get to know Ben. He shouldn't and he could think of plenty of reasons of why he should walk away and leave their meeting at that. He would be breaking so many of his own rules if he stayed here with Ben. But he had already broken some, what was one more broken rule?

“Actually, do you mind the company if I stay?”

If Ben looked surprised at his question he didn't show it. “Anakin you don’t have to stay and talk to me."

Oh Anakin was definitely breaking so many of his own rules right now, this was definitely a bad idea but he couldn't bring himself to care. “I know I don't have to, but I'd rather get to know you better. Especially since I ran out on you the last time we saw each other."

  
Ben stared at him in careful consideration and smiled. Anakin took it as an approval that Ben wanted wanted him to stay. Another drink later and Anakin somehow found himself sitting in Ben’s lap although it didn't seem like Ben minded by the way he held him close.

“I shouldn't be spoiling you like this.” Ben said as he took in the sight of Anakin in his lap, his arms wrapped around Ben’s shoulders while Ben had an arm around his waist.

“I for one think you should spoil me like this." Anakin teased.

“Do you? You seem to be enjoying it a lot.” He said as he ran his thumb over his lip

Anakin opened his mouth and sucked on it a bit. He knew he caught Ben’s eyes as he ran his tongue over his thumb.

“Are you sure you aren't drunk?”

He leaned in and kissed his cheek, enjoying the way his beard scraped against him.

“I’m not drunk, besides I’ve only had a few drinks,” he said, letting his hand fall and rest on Ben’s thigh. He watched Ben as he trailed his fingers further up where he could feel Ben’s hardening cock. “I for one would definitely love for us to get to know each other a little better.”

“Is that so?” He asked in amusement

Anakin smiled cheekily and nodded, “It is so.”

Ben laughed, “I suppose we should go somewhere more quiet then, perhaps my place?”

“I think that's the best thing I've heard all night.” Anakin said as he got out of Ben’s lap. He waited as Ben paid the bill.

Ben lead him through the bar and out of the door, and Anakin honestly couldn't wait till they got to Ben’s place

  
                    ___________

The moment the door closed behind them, Ben had him up against the wall. Anakin had his legs wrapped around Ben’s hips and he had his hand holding onto Ben's shoulder to balance himself, moaning as Obi-Wan grinded against him. 

Ben had him moaning each time he sucked bruises and left bites all over the side of his neck. Ben had one hand on his ass and squeezed him through his jeans as Anakin tried to grind against him.

“You’re such a brat,” Ben laughed, kissing Anakin’s neck and leaving a trail of bruises.

Anakin laughed,“Feel free to fuck it out of me of me if you’re up for it.”

Ben carried him toward his room, opening the door with one hand and taking Anakin to his bed.

“What do you want, baby boy?” Ben asked as he pulled away from him

“I wanna taste you, please. Please can I?” He said, he remembered that the last time he saw Ben he had given him the beat face fucking of his life. His cock filling his mouth so perfectly and and fucking hisbfave as he pleased.

“You’re such a good boy, of course you can.” Ben said, as he undid his pants and took them off. Anakin stripped his own clothes off and dropped to his knees and waited patiently for Ben.

Ben stripped off his briefs and his cock was already hard with precum leaking from the head. Two piercings adorned with barbells, one right under the head and the second resting at the base, right above the balls on proud display. He seen the piercing before of course but somehow seeing it again still made his mouth water. Honestly, Anakin had never seen a more beautiful cock in his life.

“Holy shit.” Anakin breathed out and heard Ben laugh as he said it.

Anakin had his hand around Ben’s cock slowly stroking him up and down, letting the tip of Ben’s cock brush against his lips before he had the head brush against his cheek. Anakin gave him a teasing a smile when Ben looked down at him. He brought Ben’s cock to his mouth and wrapped his his lips around him, giving him a slow, teasing lick.

“Good boy,” Ben moaned, watching as Anakin licked up and down his cock, his hand pulling Anakin's hair. “Keep going, baby boy.”

And he did, he kept licking his cock before he took him all the way down his throat, and back out again, licking up the precum that was leaking from the tip.

Anakin sucked sweet and slow, licking up and down Ben’s cock. He moved down and mouthed at his balls, sucking on them as he rubbed at Ben’s head.

“You're doing so good, Anakin,” Ben said as he tangled his fingers in Anakin’s messy curls. Pulling his hair in a way that had Anakin moaning. “You're such a good boy, sweetheart, you're making me feel so damn good.”

Ben felt Anakin shudder at the praise he was getting. Anakin closed his eyes and kept sucking Ben’s cock as he tried not touch himself. He loved having his mouth full, loved being on his knees and he loved it even more knowing he was being good for Ben.

  
Anakin moved faster at that, head bobbing up and down, only stopping to breathe and lick at the tip where the precome was leaking, slurping and making obscene noises, vaguely murmuring about how good Ben’s cock tasted.

“Is that good for you, Ben?” Anakin asked and honestly no one had the right to look that innocent while they were sucking someone's cock. Anakin went back to sucking Ben’s cock, his hand moving as fast as he could up and down while he bobbed his head until he felt Ben pull him off by his hair.

“Fuck” Ben breathed out as he looked down at him, Ben’s hand still in his hair ducked his head down and began sucking in earnest, his hand moving faster and faster up his cock while his mouth moved to meet it. Ben pulled Anakin off of him by his hair still staringn down at him while he bit his lip.

Anakin was worried he had done something since no one had ever stopes him while he was giving a blowjob before and asked Ben, “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no baby boy, you didn't do anything wrong. Fuck, you were amazing. But I was gonna come and I much rather be fucking you when I do cum.”

  
Ben pet Anakin’s hair, smoothing it back with one hand while he ran his thumb over Anakin’s soft, full lips as he watched the way Anakin’s tongue flicked out and licked his thumb, tempted to take it in his mouth and suck on it again. He figured it be best he didn't, after all he much rather be getting fucked by Ben.

Ben took his hand back and arranges him until he's on his hands and knees with Ben was kneeling between him. Ben placed a heavy arm over his hips, just above his ass to keep him in place. Anakin was surprised at how much he liked it, the feeling of being held down and forced to be still.

  
Ben went back to working him open and making him fall apart. Ben trailed one hand down his thighs stroking him before he pushed his legs further apart. “Remember, Anakin, you can't come to until I say that you can. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” He whined, and honestly how was it that Ben manage to take him apart like this with just his words? It wasn't fair.

Anakin let out a whimper as he felt Ben’s tongue on his hole, licking around him before he sucked on his hole.

Ben’s beard scraped along his thighs and ass, Anakin moaned at the feeling. It felt so good, everything felt so good from the tongue in his ass to the arm pinning him to the bed to the way Ben gave him a beard burn. Anakin's cock was dripping precum and he wasn't sure how long he would last.

Anakin couldn't do anything but moan as Ben ate him out. His tongue taking turn between licking his hole and pushing in and out of him. He could feel Ben’s beard scraping against him each time he licked him and pulled him closer by the hips. He felt Ben smile against him when heard Anakin gasp and let out small “oh’s” and “mmm, yes.” Ben continued to take his time ruining him and taking him apart slowly until he was satisfied. He rutted against the sheets but Ben held him still and said, “Remember Anakin, you’re not allowed to come without my permission.”

  
He sounds breathless to his own ears when he asks Ben, “Please, can I come?"

Ben laughs and says, “Not yet, we’re just getting started and we have all night long to do this.”

Anakin will deny later that he whined at being denied. All he can focus on is the way Ben tongue fucks him and licks his hole. Ben starts playing with his cock, his hand twisting up and down while his thumb rubs at his slit. Anakin’s thighs begin to shake at the feeling of pleasure he's getting, everything's so good but it's not enough and he wants more, more, more. And Ben isn't giving it to him, he’s sure he whining now-he’s not sure he can do anything else but whine at the feeling of Ben’s tongue in his ass. He’s trying so hard to be good for him, trying to be a good boy but fuck if Ben isn't making it hard for him. Ben licked around his hole one last time before he pulled back.

  
“You’re so damn pretty,” Ben said as he took in the sight of Anakin moaning into the pillows with his back arch and his ass in the air. He ran one hand down Anakin's back, “Such a good, pretty boy for me.”

He takes the lube and pours some on his hole and on of his fingers. He pushes inside him giving him a moment to adjust before he pumps his finger in and out. When Ben thinks he’s ready he adds a second finger and spreads them, opening Anakin up and fuck if it doesn't feel so good. He scissors him, getting him ready and Anakin is so content like this. Ben pours more lube and adds a third finger, he gives time to adjust as he says, “You're doing so good, Anakin.”

And honestly Anakin, can only whine at the praise because yes, he is a good boy. He’s surprised at himself how much he loves listening to Ben’s praises. How much he loves being told he's good especially when it makes him blush.

“Please,” he whimpers, and that’s all that he can say, hips bucking as he pushes his ass further back as Ben puts the fourth finger inside him now. He gives

  
“Please, what?” Ben asks, and Anakin can’t – he doesn't know how to answer, doesn't know what he wants. Please let me suck on my fingers. Please let me suck your cock. Please fuck me, Ben. He wants it all, he wants everything he can possibly get and anything Ben would let him have.

“Please, fuck me , Ben, please. I'm ready, I’m ready.” Anakin whines, his hip rutting against the sheets under him.

“So impatient, baby boy.” Ben whispered as he spread his fingers inside, rubbing against the sweet spot inside him that had him moaning.

When Ben thought he was ready he pushed his cock in slowly in a way that had Anakin gasping and closing his eyes. He gave Anakin a moment to adjust before he started fucking him switching between hard and fast and slow and deep.

Anakin couldn't help the moan he let out when Ben slowed down, his cock sliding right over his sweet spot. He pushed his ass back towards him, trying to get him to fuck him deeper as he closed his eyes.

  
Ben thrust back into him, grinding his cock against his sweet spot. Anakin screamed on a particular hard thrust and god he was definitely being loud right now but he couldn't find it in himself yo care. Ben moaned as he felt Anakin tighten his hole around his cock. “Fuck Anakin you feel so good.”

  
Anakin arched his back and pushed his perky ass towards Ben and fucked himself onto his cock like he was getting paid for it. Goddamn if it didn't make everything feel better. He could feel every drag and pull of Ben’s cock slamming into him as he pulled Anakin's hips against him. He squirmed against him, trying to get friction against the bed but it still wasn’t enough to get him to cum.

  
Anakin whined and pushed his ass back on Ben’s cock, shuddering at the way he could feel the thick cock drag against his walls. “Ahh-fuck Ben, Ben, Ben,” he moaned. starting to pick up his pace again. God, he was definitely going to be sore in the morning but he honestly didn't have it in him to care.

"You're such a good boy, Anakin. You're doing so well, you're so good for me.”

Anakin's moans could be heard through the room. His eyes closed as he turned his face to the side letting out whimpers from how good it all felt, throwing his ass back matching Ben’s hard and fast pace.

 

Ben was coming, one hand holding his hip so tight Anakin was sure there was gonna bruise in the morning while Ben’s other hand was tangled in his hair pulling on it as he fucked in and out of him.

“Ahh—Fuck Ben, please” Anakin moaned out, he threw his ass back wanting Ben to go faster, to go harder.

Ben angled his hips differently, assaulting the spot inside him that had him moaning over and over again. Anakin sobbed into the pillows, not being able to do anything other than moan. It was so good, the pace Ben fucked him in and the way he held him down. Anakin’s legs were shaking and he was so close to coming, just the slightest touch to his cock would have him coming on the sheets. Ben threaded his fingers through Anakin’s hair and pulled on his hair. Anakin couldn't help but let out a moan at the feeling.

Anakin let out a whine as he asked, “Can I cum?”

Anakin had been such a good boy for him that Ben really only had one answer for him, “Of course you can cum, Anakin”

Ben gripped Anakin’s cock and twisted his hand up and down until Anakin came. Anakin’s hips jerked as he came all over the sheets. He couldn't help the moans that came out of him at the feeling. His entire body felt loose and his arms have out, the only thing keeping him up was Ben's grip on his hips as he continued to fuck him.

Anakin tightened his hole around Ben’s cock and that with the way Anakin was rocking his hips back and repeating his name over and over again was enough to get him to cum. Ben came with a groan inside Anakin holding his hips tight against his as his hips jerked as he came.

 

Ben's arms gave out and the both collapsed on the bed. They laid there trying to catch their breath and as Anakin came down from his high. He didn't know if he should leave, normally he would but his entire body feels like jelly. He turns to look at Ben as he get out of the bed.

Anakin looked away and swallowed before he said, “I can leave if you want?"

His voice bsounded small even to his own ears and he swallowed hard. He saw his own clothes scattered around the room. He wasn't sure why but he felt embarrassed and he had to look away from Ben. Anakin couldn't help but feel stupid for expecting anything different from Ben. He knew how these things worked, the men he slept with got what they wanted from him and there wasn't any reason for Anakin to stay any longer then he needed to.

Ben came back with a wet towel and cleaned Anakin and himself up. After doing so he took the towel with him.

When he returned, Anakin was fidgeting with the hem of the blanket as he asked him, “Do you want me to leave?” He asked again, he braced himself for the answer. He didn't want to leave but…well Anakin didn't want to overstay his welcome.

Ben looked at him in surprise, like he hadn't considered the possibility before. Before he got under the covers he told him, "I'm not about to kick you out, Anakin. You can leave in the morning if you really want to, but you don't have too. Go to sleep, you look exhausted and I know you feel it too.”

Ben slipped into the bed and Anakin debated for a moment before he crawled under the blankets too. He faced away from Ben again, not wanting to look at him, especially when he was still unsure about Ben legitimately wanting him to stay. It was always like that with anyone he slept with and there was no reason why Ben would be any different.

Except that he was different, Ben rolled over to his side facing Anakin and wrapped his arm around Anakin’s waist. Anakin was surprised and he felt himself tense up at the touch. Ben must have felt it because he said, “Sorry, you seemed like you wanted to cuddle.”

He started to move his arm away but stopped when Anakin said “It’s fine, I like it!” He felt himself get embarrassed at how his voice came out in a squeak. He heard Ben laugh and put his arm back.

Cuddling. He was being cuddled now that was something he definitely hadn't expected. He wasn't expecting for Ben to cuddle him and he felt….pleased no one had ever tried to cuddle him after fucking him.

Anakin smiled and closed his eyes as he listened to Ben’s breathing even out and he followed him soon after.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed it!!!<3 Let me know what y'all think <3
> 
> Honestly this was just an excuse to write spoiled pampered Anakin sitting in Obi-Wan's lap.
> 
> Fun fact I rewrote the bar scene 7 times until I finally decided to settle on this version! I'm super sorry for the late update but I finals kept me busy and also because Moonlight aka Tumblr user gffa introduced me to Love Nikki and I fell in love with it! It's such a soft and relaxing game to play (especially after finals week omg). 
> 
> Originally I had Obi-Wan call Anakin pet names but I felt that it might have been ooc even though it's an au so if you can pls leave a comment about whether or not I should include them <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all and I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!<3
> 
> I have a bit over 20k written so far but I felt like it was too long for me to post it all at once so I split up into chapters! I'll be updating every week so be in the look out for that.:) Y'all will meet Ben aka Obi-Wan again in the next chapter when he runs into Anakin again :)
> 
> You can find me on my main blog ohposeidons.tumblr.com and my nsfw side blog subskywalker.tumblr.com where this au originated from :)


End file.
